


The First Date

by LydiaFish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ask The Star Gazers AU, Date Night, Drive-In, First Date, Happy Birthday Chris!, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaFish/pseuds/LydiaFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider has finally worked up the courage to ask his crush, Karkat Vantas, out for the first time. And he wasn't going to screw it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic that I wrote for one of my favorite AUs on tumblr, Ask The Star Gazers. Also, it is a birthday present for Chris! So Happy Birthday!

“ _Are you picking me up or not Strider?_ ”

“Yeah I am, don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m about five minutes away.”

“ _Okay for one, I don’t wear fucking panties I wear boxes fuckass, and two, you said that five minutes ago!_ ”

I let out a light laugh as I turned right at the intersection I was currently stopped at. “I can’t wait to see you too Karkat. Now I’m going to hang up so I don’t have a wreck or something.” I said as a smile made its way across my face. I heard an irritated sigh from the other end of the receiver and couldn’t help but laugh a little more. “I’ll see you soon.” I added, earning another sigh.

“ _Alright, just hurry up. Also don’t wreck that piece of shit you call a truck._ ” He said and hung up the phone before I could retort to his comment.

I rolled my eyes, laughing slightly to myself and set my phone down in the cup holder. Karkat never ceases to amaze me with all of his sarcastic remarks, but I guess that’s part of the reason why I like him so much and it’s also part of the reason why I asked him to go on a date with me today. Yep, I finally worked up the courage and asked him out. Granted it took me a few a days of just rehearsing in front of the bathroom mirror, but I would never admit that to him unless I wanted him to hold that over my head for the rest of my life. I smiled to myself as I remembered his reaction when I asked him, his face was absolutely priceless. He had turned as red as a tomato at the question, spurted out a few obscenities, but agreed and told me how embarrassing I was after the fact.

It took me a few minutes to realize that I was at his house, but when I did the panic began to set in. Did I look okay? Was my hair all messy? Oh god I hope I remembered to brush my teeth. I slapped my cheeks and shook my head. ‘Calm the FUCK down Strider. You’re fine, you did everything, now just get out of the car and go get your date.’ I thought as I turned off the truck. I took a couple of deep breaths and made my way to the front door. ‘Okay, just knock on the door and give him your signature smile.’ I thought as I knocked on the door. The front door flew open to reveal a rather flustered looking Karkat.

“It’s about goddamn time Dave. I was waiting for a fucking hour on your ass!” He yelled at me. I rolled my eyes with an unamused smile and crossed my arms over my chest.

“Hello to you too man. It’s so great to see you.” I said and motioned towards the truck. “Shall we?” I wiggled my eyebrows earning a scoff from Karkat.

“Where are you even taking me?” He asked as he locked the door and walked towards my truck.

“That is my secret. But you’ll love it so don’t complain alright?” I threw him a playful glare as I opened the passenger door for him.

He groaned as he dropped into the seat and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, what the fuck ever. Just, get in the car already I’m starving.” He said with a huff.

“As you wish your highness and it’s a truck, not a car.” I snorted as I got in the truck and turned it on.

It was fairly easy to see that Karkat was nervous, I mean hell I was too, but this silence, which was lasting for over forty five minutes, was beginning to drive me a little crazy.“So Kitkat, how was your day?” I asked.

I heard a groan come from him followed by a light tapping sound as he face palmed. “How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that? And other than having to deal with the normal shit, I guess you could say it’s been pretty damn cheeky. Yours?” He said as he shifted in the seat slightly.

I shrugged my shoulders as I kept my eyes on the road. “It’s been pretty good, it’s actually even better now.” I stated. Oh good job Strider, sound like a total douche. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye and was shocked. Karkat was actually blushing and trying to hide his face as best as he could.

“You are so fucking embarrassing Dave…” He mumbled. I laughed slightly and shook my head as I turned down one last street and pulled up to a drive-in theatre. Karkat blinked a few times as he looked up at the sign and show times board. “Are you fucking serious right now? You brought me on a date to a drive-in theatre? That is so fucking cheesy!” He let out a laugh as he covered his mouth.

“Hey! I thought you would like it! Besides, they’re showing Hitch and 50 First Dates on the same screen tonight and I thought you would really like that!” I countered as I paid for the tickets.

Karkat blinked a few times, looked up at the board again, and then back to me with a blush and a small smile. “Yeah, I really do like that. How the fuck did you find this place?” He asked as he looked out of the window at the place.

“The family and I used to come here a lot when I was younger. It was kind of like a family tradition, every weekend we would pack up the back of car with blankets, assorted snacks, different brands of soda, and in our pjs. It was really fun.” I said as a nostalgic smile appeared on my face.

“Does that mean you brought blankets, snacks, and drinks?” Karkat asked as he turned to look behind the seat.

“Yes and no. I was thinking we would get food while we’re here, as for the blankets, I brought those along with pillows. We are sitting in the bed so that we can get a better view.” I stated. After paying for the tickets, I pulled my truck around into the designated area and parked it.

“Alright,” I said as I turned to fully look at Karkat, “First we’re going to set up the lounge area and then we can go get food.” I said as I hopped out of my side of the truck and pulled out the blankets and pillows. Karkat rolled his eyes at my once again, but helped me anyway. I had him hold the additional blankets as I sprawled out a few for cushion and placed the pillows in their respective places. It took us only a few minutes but we finally had our little area all set up and ready to be sat in.

“A palace of pillows and blankets is finally complete!” I playfully shouted, which earned me a punch to the shoulder.

“Would you keep it down you moron?! People are looking at us because of you being a fucking ape!” He yelled at me. I laughed and jumped down from back of my truck, and draped an arm over Karkat’s shoulders.

“Don’t be a stick in the mud dude. No one knows us here so we can be as different as we want.” I explained as we walked towards the concession stand.

He sighed and got out from under my arm. “Still, it doesn’t matter because we keep getting looked at like we are the new freakshow that set up around the corner!” He groaned. I blinked a few times before sighing and running a hand through my hair.

“Karkat, seriously. No one is looking at us, and if they are, they can just take it and shove it up their asses because I don’t care. I am here on a date with someone that I really like and I won’t let something like this ruin it for us. Alright?” I said as I looked down at him.

A blush appeared across his face and he quickly looked away. “Okay I get it you dumbass! There’s no need to shout it! Fuck!” He hissed at me and quickly walked away.

It took us about ten minutes to pick out and order our food, and right when we made it back to our spot. I got into the bed first, set the food down on the roof, and walked back over to Karkat with my hand held out to him. He took my hand and hoisted himself up from the ground with a grunt.

“Alright which side do you want?” I asked as I motioned to our sitting area. “I’ll take the left, there’s more pillows there.” He said and made his way over to sit down. I nodded as I took the food from the roof and sat down next to him and handed his food to him.

The screen lit up, showing us a few previews of other movies, and then the first movie, Hitch, began to play. We sat there in silence for the first twenty minutes, laughing when something rather ironic or funny happened, but for the most part we were quiet. I looked over at Karkat from the corner of my eyes and smiled slightly, he was happy. A slightly smile of triumphant played its across my face as I looked back at the screen, but what I didn’t notice was that he was looking at me too.

The movie was halfway done when I felt a head on my shoulder along with weight from him leaning against me. I looked down at him with a smile as I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him a little closer. We sat there in silence once again but we didn’t need to talk to be comfortable with each other. I leaned my head down and rested it on top of his, taking in the scent of his shampoo. He shifted and leaned more into my side, basically cuddling me.

“Hey Karkat…” I said softly as I played with his hands and fingers.

“What? You’re interrupting the movie.” He grumbled as he turned to look at me.

“I uh…” Oh good job Strider, choke up when you’re trying to be cool. I cleared my throat and shook my head.

“Never mind man, sorry about that. I forgot what I was going to say.” I lied and earned myself another eye roll.

“Good fucking job.” He said and turned back to look at the screen, only to see that the movie was over and groaned loudly.

I smiled awkwardly as I pulled him closer. “Oh come on don’t be like that babe! You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep creasing your brow!” I grinned as he tried to push me off.

“Get off of me you jackass! I’m not going to fucking wrinkle, if anything it will be you because you are always out in the sun!” He snapped at me, only making me laugh harder.

We tussled slightly, which ended up with me falling and him underneath me, and both of us blushing deeply. He stared up at me with slightly wide eyes and his eyes on mine. My arm was placed by his head and the other was by his waist, my face only inches away from his.

“What the fuck are you doing Dave?” He spat out, trying to hide his embarrassment.

I didn’t say anything as I stared at him, all that was running through my head was how amazing he was, how beautiful he was, and how much I wanted to kiss him. God I wanted to kiss him so badly. Before I knew what was happening, I had leaned down and pressed my lips to his in a soft kiss. He made a noise of surprise but didn’t pull away, which was good enough for me. I placed my hand behind his head and pulled him closer to me as I threaded my fingers through his hair. He placed his hand on my arm as he reached up and put his fingers in my hair as well, pulling me closer. We sat there lip locked for a few minutes until I needed to pull away for air. I looked at Karkat, smiled slightly, and placed my head in the crook of his neck.

“Sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me…” I said with a light laugh. I felt his arms wrap around me back and a huff came out from his chest. “Yeah, well, next time don’t do that without my permission.” He grumbled.

I looked up at him with a grin and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him close to my chest. “So there will be a next time?” I asked with a smirk.

His face turned a bright shade of red and began to struggle to get out of my arms.

“Hey now! Calm down man!” I laughed as I hugged him tighter.

“No get the fuck off! You embarrassing fucker! Stop twisting my goddamn words!” He called out as he struggled to get away.

I laughed even more as I let him go to fall back against the blankets. “Calm down Kitkat, there’s no need to get all crazy on me.” I grinned up at him.

He looked down at me and shook his head before he laid down next to me, placing his head on my shoulder. “You’re so fucking weird.” He mumbled.

“But that’s what you like about me. Plus my good looks.” I stated.

“…Yeah.” He mumbled even more. I blinked a few times before lifting up and hovering over him once more.

“Wait, really?” I asked. He looked away as he nodded his head.

“Yeah… I mean, I really like you too and shit but damn, you can be such an ass sometimes.” He said and a smile broke out across my face. “

Pinch me so I know I’m not fucking dreaming. Karkat Vantas just admitted to liking me. Holy fuck.” I said as I hugged him too me.

He let out another groan as he hugged me back. “Shut up Dave! Fucking hell! Why don’t you just shout it to the whole world?!” He said.

“Oh? You really want me to do that? Okay I can totally do that.” I took a deep breath as if I was going to yell really loudly.

Karkat’s eyes went wide and he quickly covered my mouth, I’ve never seen him move so fast. “Don’t you fucking dare!” He hissed at me. I let out all the air and laughed again.

“I was only kidding dude, I swear!” I said as he looked away from me.

“Shut up the movie’s started.” He said softly.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to face the screen as well. “Fine. Be that way. No more cuddles for you.” I pouted playfully as I crossed my arms over my chest.

The movie began to play and we sat there, about a foot apart, and I could feel the need to hold him just grow.

“Oh screw it, come here.” I said as I held my arm out to let him cuddle into my side.

He looked away from me, bit his bottom lip, and slowly made his way back over to me and laid his head on my shoulder. I draped my arm around his waist as I kept my eyes on the screen. We didn’t say anything for the rest of the night, all we did was enjoy each other’s company with a smile on our faces. When the movie ended we packed up and made our way back into the truck so that I could take him home for the night.

“So, did you have fun?” I asked him as I drove towards his house.

“Yeah, it was nice. Thanks Dave.” He said.

“No problem. I’m just glad you accepted my offer to go out here with me.” I stated. He smiled slightly and next thing I knew he took my hand in his.

“I really enjoyed it.” He mumbled.

A smile spread across my face and I nodded. “No problem, I enjoyed it too.” I said as I squeezed his hand slightly.

The rest of the car ride was quiet and when we finally got to his place I got out of the car and walked him to the door. “I’ll see you later Karkat, thanks for going with me tonight.” I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later. Maybe we can do this again sometime soon.” He said. I looked up at him with slightly wide eyes and grinned.

“You want to do this again?” I asked. His face lit up like a match that was just struck and looked away.

“Well yeah! It was fun and shit and going out with you makes it even better so just, fuck yeah we can go out again!” He blurted out.

I walked up and hugged him tightly to my chest. “Awesome! I’ll start planning out our new life as soon as I get home! I’ll pick our wedding date, where we’re going to move, and-“ He cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

“Oh hell, fucking, no! Don’t you start being a creepy stalker you dumbass!” He growled at me.

I laughed again for the hundredth time this night and looked down at him. “But still, I’m glad you want to do this again.” I said as I moved some of his hair away from his eyes. He blushed deeply and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well, you’re fun to go out with so yeah.” He said as he wrapped his arms around my torso and hugged me tightly once again. I placed my finger under his chin and pulled his face up so that I could look at him. I smiled softly as I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips and pulled away.

“I’ll see you later Karkat.” I mumbled and walked off to my truck.

I got inside and leaned my head back with a smile. Yeah, tonight was great and I knew that there would be plenty more to come.


End file.
